Megaman X: A different story
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: A soul misplaced, a new life gained. What happens when a human soul merges with a Reploid? What side effects could it bring? Let's find out shall we?


Welcome, everyone!

Now as you've noticed the intro to the story has changed, I recently re-read this and decided there were some things I didn't like so I'm changing a few small things. Not much will change but things like I'm changing Alex to Alexis's now.

Ahem! Now in this story Axl is now a female known as Alexis, she will also have a 'strange' power ;) I'll let you guys and girls guess what it could be. And no it's not her copy ability! **  
**

Also, to **ChaosDancer12**. Thanks to you I will be paring Alexis with both X and Zero, also thanks for reviewing!

Now I do NOT own Megaman or Harry Potter along with anything else related to it! I only own any Ocs I make and my story idea.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** : A life-changing decision

Sometime in the 22nd century...

( _Shows a city at night_ )

Thanks to the Reploids, even the most devastated regions were set back on the road to recovery.

( _It then shows two green_ guard _like Reploids_ )

But crimes perpetrated by "Mavericks" were on the rise.

The "Maverick Hunters" was the official organization that responded to incidents involving Mavericks.

( _It then shows Megaman X or X for short_ )

One of the veteran members, X, began having second thoughts about the group's forceful methods. He removed himself from the front lines and instead worked to achieve more peaceful solutions.

X Then Speaks saying "Why must Reploids fight one another? I've had enough violence,"

( _It then moves to show a group of shadow covered Reploids_ )

With the Maverick Hunters crippled by X's retirement, an underground organization filled the vacuum. And thus Red Alert, the illegal band of bounty hunters who pursued Mavericks, was born.

Soon there was not a single Reploid that had not heard of Red Alert and their charismatic leader, Red.

One day, a young Reploid and key member of Red Alert made the decision to leave the group. This decision would change destiny itself.

( _It then shows a young female Reploid in black and red lined armor holding a pair of guns, her red hair flowing behind her as her emerald green eyes held a determined look_ )

"Goodbye, Red...I'll become a Hunter on my own," the unknown female said in young but smooth voice.

And thus a new battle began.

 **IN A HIDEOUT**

The sound of panting was heard as a slim figure came into view behind some crates, stepping into the light the figure showed itself to be a young female Reploid. Her armor was mostly black with red lines across it, her waist was light gray along with between her hips and knees and her shoulder and elbow were gray. Her chest was black with two red lines coming from her collar down to her chest gem which was just below her collarbone dip and over where her heart would be if she was a human the gem also had a thin yellow ring around it. Her chest was large for her size and was around a human female D-sized chest, her black armor covered her chest and made it seem smaller.

The two red lines continue down her chest and onto her smooth toned waist and then connects with her hip armor which looked like a pair of armored shorts, her leg armor from the knee down looked like knee-length 1-inch heeled boots with a thick heel and two small white jets on the side of them. Her shoulder guards are pointed and she has a thing yellow ring around her arms on the guards. (Basically, she looks like a female version of Axl, only without the bolts on her hips and I'm changing the 'wings' Axl sprouts to something else. She also has Axl's helmet and that stays the same)

Her form was slim and had curves in the right places but she was mostly built for speed. The female Reploid leaned on the crates as her shoulder length dark red hair in a braid swayed with her breathing, her emerald green eyes looked around the area this also showed a thin 'X' shaped scar between her eyes that was also partly hidden by her helmet, the female tightened her grip on her twin pistols.

"Nearly through this place, just a little bit more Alexis, you can do this!" The female Reploid now identified as Alexis said to herself.

Nodding to herself Alexis looked over the crates to see a few laser beams that served as both a trap and a security device for the building, taking a deep breath Alexis jumped from behind the crates and shot the device.

Alexis started to run as she jumped over a few more crates that got in her way, she had to escape this place! It held too many memories both good and bad.

After a few more minutes of ducking and dodging laser's she finally made it to the second room, looking around Alexis sighs as she saw a few turrets active.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Alexis asked as she rushed forward and shot the turrets, she had a building to escape.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE**

Up on a destroyed highway, the sound of running feet was heard or to be more precise metal feet, Alexis pants as she jumped over a roadblock and took a few steps forward.

By now the Reploid was panting trying to cool her system down.

"Phew! Somebody, please tell me I'm through with the worst of it," Alexis said as she leaned on her legs while catching her breath.

Taking a quick look around she nods, straightening up she started to walk away from the roadblocks when the ground shook. Looking behind her Alexis gasped as she saw a huge mechaniloid, it looked like a huge scorpion!

"Aw! Come one! Give me a break!" Alexis yelled as she took off running, using her Jets to help her get some distance between herself and her chaser.

She managed to get a good distance, but damn! Was this thing persistent! Growling Alexis jumped over a gap when she saw someone in red armor with a beam Saber on the other side.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" Alexis yelled as she landed and dashed past the male Reploid.

"Hu? Wait a second!" The male yelled making Alexis skid to a stop and turn to him.

"Are you stupid? You're in danger if you stand there! Get a move on!" Alexis said as she looked at the male, she had to admit he was handsome in a way.

"Are you connected to this incident?" The male asked as he sent her a suspicious look.

"Incident? What are you talking about? Oh, here it comes! So I'll be seeing ya! And quick work of advice run!" Alexis yelled as she took off running.

Alexis pants as she jumped over a few cars and shot a few enemies on her way, she soon jumped down landing in front of one of the highway maintenance areas. Nodding Alex reloaded her guns, she knew that thing would find her.

The female Reploid jumped when the red male Reploid from before landed beside her, turning to look at him she saw his annoyed expression.

"You've got some explaining to do," He said, Alexis sighs as she remembered just WHO she was talking to.

"Okay- I'll tell you everything, but later. Right now we have a bigger problem to take care of," Alexis said as she looked over her shoulder, just as the mechaniloid landed.

"You're Zero right? So you can handle something like this," Alexis said with a smirk as she turned to the scorpion robot in front of them.

Zero huffs as he glared at the Maverick bot in front of them, Alexis chuckles saying "I'm Alexis by the way,"

"Hmph. Well, this has become a real pain. I want a full explanation when this is all over," Zero said as he stood ready to fight.

Alexis rolled her eyes saying "Don't worry You'll get it later," She then pointed her guns at the robot as it charged them.

Alexis jumped in the air firing at the bot while Zero ran under it and sliced it's week underside. Alexis landed as she tuck rolled another swipe of its claws.

"Zero! Slice it's tail off! I'll shoot its head!" Alexis yelled as she jumped into the air again, this time shooting the scorpion bots head.

Zero grunts but did slice off the mechaniloids tail, Alexis grins as she kept shooting the bots head until it exploded.

"We did it!" Alexis yelled as she landed on the ground putting her pistols away, man was she tired!

Alexis then turned to Zero who approached her putting his Z-Saber away, Alexis rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess I owe you an explanation hu?" She said as Zero nods with crossed arms.

Alexis sighs, at least she was away from her old 'team'.

* * *

Done for now!

Sorry if the fighting scene is not that good, I just wanted to get this story started.

The fighting scenes will get better I promise!

Also, for her wings that eject from the 'pod' on her back go online and put in the search bar 'Violet Cybernetics - Vyzon Core Cyber Demon Wings (Female Version)' and click the first link to the Secondlife marketplace for her wings.

Until the next chapter! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
